Una serie de eventos
by Aiosami
Summary: jajaja, en realidad es la manera de agredecer a sus reviews. Gracias por los 50 que obtuve de HdM y por los que siguen.


En celebración de los 50 reviews que recibi, espero les guste este one-shot.

**Disclaimer**: J.K dueña de sus personajes y la Warner por comprar los derechos.

Yo dueña de la historia y de ustedes que siguen ) leyendo.

Perdonen los errores de ortografía, no busque beta (pedí ayuda) así que perdonen.

**+0+0+0+0+0+**

_Solo cuando me tocas_.

Es cuando siento que nunca más te irás, que siempre estaremos juntos. Sin pensar en nadie más que en el universo que creamos, con nuestras miradas, nuestros pensamientos, nuestra conexión.

Pensé al principio, que era solo el típico enamoramiento, cuando estás cerca de alguien, que lo necesitas más de lo que imaginas y cuando estas tan solo, es cuando comprendes que la única luz de tu vida está extinguiéndose.

_Pero tenía miedo_.

Era una extraña sensación de vacío que me ataca cuando estabas ahí, con una sonrisa curiosa en tus labios, con una mirada extraña hacia sus ojos y comprendí, por difícil que fuera, que te gustaba, que lo necesitabas.

_Gran error_.

Acepte contra mi mente y corazón que para mi solo había un destino, marcado desde el momento en que mi madre dio su vida y me dejo esta carga. Y estabas ahí, sosteniendo mi mano entre la tuya, con los ojos hinchados. Sentí que necesitaba confesarte lo que sentía, pero también sentí de nuevo la extraña sensación de mi cuerpo buscando el tuyo.

_Soy solo yo._

Me miraste, con esa mirada de decirme que todo estaba bien, que estabas aquí, que nunca me dejarías ir, que entre tus brazos el mundo podría detenerse solo un segundo, que no había más, que soy un egoísta por pensar que solo eras para mí.

_Te besé._

Tus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando me separé de ti, cuando trate de balbucear una tonta excusa, tus labios se curvaron, lenta y dolorosamente en una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no había sabido descifrar y que tampoco podía ignorar. Traté de huir, pero tu mano aferró la mía, como siempre lo hacía, esta vez tus ojos brillaron.

_Y ahora estás aquí._

Tu cuerpo contra el mío, perdiéndome en cada centímetro de tu piel, tus labios me buscan, casi con desesperación, tu respirar es más acelerado, temes por mí, como siempre lo has hecho. Esta vez tus ojos castaños y tu cabello revuelto me han devuelto al mismo lugar, tus manos buscan mi piel, con urgencia, murmuras y sollozas palabras que trato de entender, pero estoy aquí, contigo, deseando lo mismo que tú.

_Te amo._

Aún trato de asimilar esas dos palabras, lo has dicho mientras planeaba un ataque contra los mortífagos, me han hecho sonreír casi todo el día, Ron me ha notado diferente incluso Ginny me ha llamado. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que el corazón se me encoge un poco, estoy en una guerra y debo pelear, pero quiero estar contigo, como siempre lo he estado.

_Quédate aquí junto a mí._

Tus ojos han estado llorando, lo sé porque has estado rechazando mi mirada, te has perdido en tu cuarto, ni siquiera bajaste a cenar, estoy preocupado, no por mí, sino por ti. Quiero verte, decirte lo mucho que necesito tu mirada, tu voz de la razón, tus regaños, necesito ver a la niña mandona que conocí en mi primer año, por quien combatí un troll, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, como lo hice contra los dementores en tercer año. Quiero tenerte como lo he hecho.

_Tu mirada._

Estas aquí, con los labios apretados, tu mano aferra la varita firmemente, pero te siento temblar, como todos los que están aquí, los gritos y las explosiones nos traen a la realidad, tus ojos castaños están asustados, puedo ver tu mirada a través de la distancia, puedo sentir tu respiración en cada hechizo que evito, puedo incluso saber lo que estas pensando.

_El fin._

Trato de evitar los rayos de luz que pasan por mi cabeza, por mi cuerpo. Estoy agotado, veo a todos, las caras sucias y demacradas dibujan sonrisas, no hay victorias ni derrotas, solo muertes innecesarias, un bando a sobrevivido, trato de hallarte entre la multitud pero no te encuentro, Ron me evita, estoy desesperado. Mi corazón se tensa cuando alguien me toca el hombro, su rostro está apagado, tratando de evitar decirme algo.

Hermione. Su voz se apaga, su mirada cambia de rumbo.

_A tú lado, hasta siempre._

Estoy sentado a tu lado, sosteniendo tus dedos entre los míos, tu sonrisa ligera me llena de vida, tus ojos brillan cuando trato de esbozar una sonrisa, tu cabello sufrió un poco, pero está creciendo, tus mejillas han vuelto a su color, tus labios siguen sonriendo, me inclinó lo suficiente para hacerte levantar, tú quejido me preocupa, pero todo esta bien. Ellos han dicho que te recuperarás, estas tratando de atraerme, más y más, me preocupa no poder contenerme, deseo tenerte.

Tus ojos están brillando, consumándose en deseo mientras tratas de sentarte, mi cuerpo se tensa, lo sabes por tu sonrisa burlona, sabes lo que provocas en mí y lo sigues haciendo, los sanadores han dicho que estás mejor, me preguntó si piensas lo mismo que yo. Sonríes, tratando de disimular que me has descubierto, quiero tenerte.

_En tu vida._

Hemos llegado a casa, al principio me sentí un poco extraño al ver tu mirada de asombro, creí por un segundo que estabas dudando, pero tus labios buscando los míos han hecho que cualquier duda desaparezca. Me miras como lo has hecho, siempre viendo al que soy. Tu sonrisa me ha dado la pauta para seguir besando, tus manos pronto caen sobre mis hombros, tu boca se moldea a la mía, tu respiración a cambiado y la mía aún más.

-Eres mía –murmuró contra tus labios, mientras rozas los míos.

-Te amo, Harry –suspiras, enredando tus dedos entre mis hebras.

-Y yo también, para toda la vida- sonríes, de esa manera que conozco. Y me pierdo en la sensación de tu cuerpo apretándose contra el mío, de tu piel ardiendo mientras la beso, de tus caderas buscando las mías, de ti fundiéndote conmigo.

_FIN._

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, hace mucho que dejó los one-shot incompletos, el motivo principal es que por lo general cuando desarrollo una historia en un one-shot me complico bastante, porque luego la termino muy rápido o sin contexto y por lo tanto cuando pensé en este o.o, tenía una mini historia, algo corta, por eso se llaman one-shot. Algo corto, pero D bien.

En fin, estos pensamientos de Harry son obviamente para Hermione, la mayoría de los que escribí me gustaron y me sorprendieron. Pero aunque es corto, quiero que lean como es que siento yo a esos dos, las conexiones, los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella y no al revés. Mientras leí HD, me di cuenta que vemos más las reacciones inconscientes de Hermione y de Harry pero más de esta última hacia él. Esta vez es él el que expresa lo que siente y sinceramente me gusto.

Así que como lo prometido es deuda, prometo que para los 100 reviews (si es que los obtengo jejeje) haga algo un poco más larguito, así que además para que ustedes participen también y en recompensa. . Pues mencionen una canción en su review. Aquella canción que salga ganadora (haré un sorteo, ¬¬ mi mamá ya me dijo que ella lo hace jaja) pues haré esa canción o relativamente buscaré mediante sus mails una idea.

Así que por tanto gracias a:

Ariday, pattypotter09, NickypoOtter, ArabellaPotterPhantom, arcueid27granger, azaak, deli (H,Hr), Arissita, SOLIDbonez, Monik, Angely04, marata1507, hermionedepottergranger, HarukoHinako, Arsami, lulimar, Soledad de los Angeles, Giin Potter, Yuna Lockhart, Eydren Snape1, Verit0Gkl, Tyrzah, MaluDaidoji, romycrazy, dana lily potter.

**Agradecimientos**** del capítulo 4.**

**Maludaidoji**gracias espero también te guste lo que sigue.

**Arissita: **bueno, concuerdo contigo. Gracias.

**Camil.manina**gracias.

**Holanda: **Yo también. O.o digo, jeje gracias ) por tus palabras, sobre Ginny, yo creo que aún pienso que (valgame) que ella pertenece a Draco y viceversa ;D.

**Hermionedepottergranger**bueno por algo lo escribió, aunque su final rosa pues sea algo raro, pero igual me reí con el epílogo, es un buen desestrezante leer tanta tontera.

**Ivenus****-valens: **Ya lo leí, cierto tenías mucho que no regresabas, yo también estaba ausente. Gracias.

**Monik**niña sos una personita muy especial para mí, leer tus fics es lo más, gracias por tus palabras.

**YunaLockhart** bueno, pues ) eso es cierto. Pero para eso hay escritoras que D escriben muy bien.

**Romycrazy**Gracias.

**Pottercita**Creo que falle con las fechas, pero ) ahora estaré al corriente.

**Tyrzah**se a que fic te refieres, ese lo escribio mi hermana , pero si me preguntas si lo tengo, no es la respuesta. En fin, me alegran tus reviews. Creo que ) es algo que me causa una enorme sonrisa. GRACIAS!!

**Ara: **gracias por soportame.

**Arsami**gracias.

**Patita potter: **estamos igual, pero que se le va hacer no. Bueno gracias por pasar.

**NadiaPazita**pues el encuentro esta en el cap 6 que espero subir mañana.

**Gracias a todas por sus palabras: ACTUALIZACIóN del capítulo siguiente mañana 1 de agosto.**

Atte. Aiosami 31 Julio 7:26 pm.


End file.
